Foxily Instinct
by FenrirHunter
Summary: Instinct... that is all many people rely on in this world, but the difference between a human instinct and an Animal's is nothing in Naruto's case too bad he doesn't know that, with one simple change his world came crashing down his father is actually his mother and his father is... This is a SasuNaru and many more parings both het and yaoi, possible/hinted Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the reader out there, this story wouldn't leave my mind until i wrote it down so here we are this will end up being a multiple chapter story as most probably would have guessed by the ending, to those who are reading Save my Soul do not worry i have not abandon it i am in the process of writing the next two chapters for it i am sorry for the delay but it took awhile to get some inspiration for the chapters...**

**Anyway this might be an odd story but hey I am an odd writer but I hope you all enjoy it. Please review I would really love some feedback on this story**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Life is going smoothly… well as smoothly for a teenager who has no friends and is marked as a weird freak by most of the school population – including a few teachers – my father raised me all by his self it made him seem more motherly to me rather than fatherly.

Well I guess some sort of introduction should be necessary, my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am nearly fifteen – I will be fifteen in a few days – I have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes both inherited from my father, Minato.

What set me apart from most were three scars like horizontal lines on each cheek for this reason I grew my hair out since I turned old enough to know what some of the insults meant that I had thrown at me but I always pulled back my hair into a ponytail when I was at home.

"Naruto come eat your breakfast" My father shouted from downstairs

"Be down in a second!" I pulled on the nearest baggy shirt and followed the aroma of Ramen

"I love you so much" I said as I sat down at the table and tucked into my bowl of heavenly ramen

"Are you talking to me or the ramen?" my father asked as he looked at me from behind his paper

"A little bit of both" I said with a cheeky smile, Minato gulped down the last of his coffee and stood up

"I need to go into to work for a while are you going to be alright for a few hours?"

"Dad I'm 15 not 5 I think I can look after myself for a few hours"

"Okay I see you when I get back, I won't be able to make it to lunch"

"No problem I'll invite one of my friends over"

"See you" I waved until my dad was in his car before I turned to go watch TV, I pulled my laptop over from its spot on the other chair and booted it up

I clicked onto one of my current favourite MMO 'Jayū Origins' and as I waited for it to load I heard a faint scratching at the lounge window

It was none other than my 'Pet' Ku a medium sized red fox, I met him during one of my Zen walks though the forest that encircles the property I freed his paw from a hole and he just kind of followed me home he hasn't been far from my side in man years.

"Hey Ku, how have you been boy?"

I let him in with a scratch under the chin before I sat back down, using the chair Ku made his way to my shoulders and laid across them snuggling under my chin, he does this a lot to my father.

"I wonder who is online today?" I said to myself I logged in and my avatar popped up, I had chosen the beast tribe and chose a fox – mainly influenced by Ku – I clicked on my friends list and saw that most of them were not online except for RedFang another from the Beast tribe I had befriended at the start when we were in the newbie village.

"_Oi dog breath, why you on so early?" _I sent him a message

_"No school but I forgot to turn off my alarm clock so now I am wide awake" _he replied back slowly, he must still be tired

_"Hey, it's your birthday soon right?"_

_"Yeah in two days, I finally was able to talk my dad out of throwing a party"_

_"Why? Is this about that no friends thing again, you have friends" _

_"I know, it's just hard to tell dad that. But when you think about it it's true I have none from school"_

_"I wish we could all be there to celebrate it with yah but our school is hard to get out of"_

_"Hey no problem man, could you give me a hand with this dungeon it killing me"_

_"What the prob Kit can't keep your sword up"_

_"Shut it pup"_

And thus started the banter all throughout the dungeon, RedFang was friends with most of my other online buddies in real life it was how I met most of them here. They all went to some private boarding school.

_"Oi Kit I gtg, it's time for lunch talk to yah later"_

_"Okay Fang talk to you later"_

**RedFang is now Offline**

I sighed as I notice none of the others were online so I decided to log off as well I closed my laptop and stood while Ku stayed on my shoulders

"How about some lunch Ku?"

Ku's tail swished back and forth like a dog's wagging tail. I made some chicken sandwiches whilst constantly feeding Ku bits of chicken Ku jumped down off my shoulders while I ate I was getting sleepy so I decided to take a nap

"Wake me up when dad get home will yah Ku?"

Ku licked my hand and sat down next to my bed I drifted off sooner than I knew it.

The red fox moved back from the bed and a cloud enveloped him the in its place now stood a red haired man with fox ears and a tail

He sat on the bed and stroked the hair of the blonde boy

"Oh my son you have grown so much, it won't be much longer before I can really meet you" with one last look he left the room toward the sound of the door

"Minato" the older blonde man lifted his head toward the sound and he smiled before hugging the red haired to him

"Kyuubi, I have missed you"

"I know, but it was necessary we decided for a normal life for him until he was old enough"

The man Kyuubi said pulling the man back from his arms

"It's time isn't it?"

"Yes for both of you, everyone misses you"

"Do they know about Naruto?"

"I did as you asked. I only told them I would be bringing back a recently turned child with us"

"Thank you"

"I would do anything you ask my love"

The red head leaned in and kissed the shorter blond as the other responed he pulled him flush up against his body it had been many years since their last encounter just as he was about to reach into Minato's pants Naruto's voice could be heard coming in this direction

Kyuubi groaned in disappointment as he pulled back his hand a stood away from his blond tempter before changing back to his fox form

Minato righted himself before making his presence known to Naruto

"I'm home Naruto!"

Two Days Later

"Why haven't you told him yet, and more importantly why is he going to school today of all days!"

"I have tried Kyuubi, you have to remember once I tell him his whole world will crash"

"He isn't even happy with this life"

Minato sat down and covered his face

"I know it's just I am worried about him I can't keep him safe there but I can keep him safe here"

"You will have me to help this time and nothing will keep me away. Nothing."

Minato was pulled into a loose hug Kyuubi rested his chin on Minato head.

"You must know, when he changes his pheromones will be out of control most of us have the power to resist most but human are extremely susceptible to it and it won't be women he attracts"

Kyuubi said as he rubbed Minato's back there was a great deal of tension there

"Crap I forgot, I must go get him now" Kyuubi shifted again and followed Minato hopefully they will be in time.

School is so boring and PE was even worse now being in the locker rooms was awkward, nearly every guy my age here was taller than me not to mention bigger in other ways. I kept my head down as I changed back into my pants, I sat down suddenly as something like lava burned in my veins as soon as it began it was over leaving a slight tingling that was when I noticed everyone was looking at me.

One of the jocks walked up to me "Uzumaki, have you always smelt this good, to add to his point he sniffed close to me

"Um I don't know what you mean" I was backing away but this guy kept coming, he finally had me cornered and he didn't stop I thought I was a goner when a voice saved me

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are needed in the office" my PE teacher said ignoring the scene in front of her

"Excuse me" I slipped past the guys and let the breath I didn't know I was holding go once I was safe outside the room.

I finished pulling my shirt on before I made my way to the office. My father was there holding Ku

"Dad why are you here?"

"There has been an issue that requires you to come home" my father said then looked at my principle who nodded

"I have allowed this, you have been excused from your classes"

"Dad what is wrong?" I asked my father once we were out of the room but he wasn't talking he didn't even look at me.

It was a quiet car ride home that when dad started acting even weirder, he rushed around the house and locked each door and closed the windows the he sat Ku down and started talking to him

"He's safe for now but I don't know how long that will be"

"Dad, why are you talking to Ku, you do realise he can't talk back right?"

My father finally looked at me "Please sit down Naruto I have something to disscuss with you"

The serious tone of my father's voice had me sitting quickly

"Naruto this is going to be hard to explain but I want you to listen"

"Um sure"

"I am not your father"

"WHAT?!"

"Listen. In my world I am known as your mother, not your father"

"Bu…But you're a guy, I know this for a fact"

"Yes I am a guy, but I have the ability to get pregnant like some of the men from my species"

"Your Species?"

"Like you I was human but somewhere in my family tree someone had mated with a, well the easier thing to call them would be demons and though that blood lay dormant until I was born, then as all human demon mixes I wasn't born with my power but gained them through my awakening"

I grabbed my head as I felt faint as I processed this information

"So your trying to tell me that you are a 'demon' and rather than being my father you are in actual fact my mother as in you gave birth to me"

"Yes"

I lifted my arms in the air

"I knew it… I am currently in the nut house, this is all a weird crazy drug induced dream" I laughed a bit crazily then proceeded to pinch my arms

"Why am I not waking up?"

"Naruto this is not a dream"

"Then who is my father?"

"Him, you know him as Ku, but his name is Kyuubi" My dad said pointing to my pet fox Ku

"You're right I'm not crazy… You are, a fox as my father" I was about to continue when my train of thought exited the station as I saw my pet fox transform before my eye into a tall red haired man

"Hi Naruto, I am Kyuubi. Your father" at this moment in time, I Naruto Uzumaki fainted.

You know it bad when your dreams and nightmare make more sense than you real life, but then again it never help when you come to only to see your 'mother' and father both sporting fox ears and a tail

Why me, every other kid got the kind of dad that will force them to play sport or get top grade, why did I get stuck to the guy who is currently spouting off about demons and how he is my mother rather than my father.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked

"Am I alright? What the bloody hell do you think, I get told my father is actually my mother and my father was my pet fox and not to mention that they are both DEMONS, yeah I am fucking peachy!"

"I am sorry but we couldn't tell you sooner due to the human blood you got from me there was a chance that you wouldn't awaken"

I took a deep breath and focused on my parents

"It's not your fault I have just had a stressful day and this was kind of the last straw"

They seemed slightly relived at my words

"Sadly that was only the first part of what we had to tell you" Minato said he looked over at my father and he nodded

"As of 10:24am you have begun awakening as a Fox Demon, born to Minato Uzumaki and Kyuubi no Kitsune one of the most powerful demons and highest ranking lord the Nine Tailed Fox"

Even as he said it I knew this wouldn't be good.

"Due to circumstances I hid you away with your mother in this realm to protect you both from those who wish to cause you harm until your awakening, when we return I will announce you my son and in place you will become heir to my name" Kyuubi said looking solemn

I think at this point my jaw fell to the ground as it was no longer attached to my face.

Many kids have the birthdays they wish never happened I wished that at this very moment I would give anything to have this be forgotten about sadly this wasn't able to be done during that afternoon I completed the awakening, it was like lava was flowing through my very body like last time but instead this didn't go away like last time it lasted for hour I screamed myself hoarse I was thrashing around so much that Kyuubi has to hold me down.

"M..make it stop, please dad. Make it stop"

"I'm sorry I can't help" Minato look in as much in pain as I felt

Eventually the lava cooled down until the heat left my body I collapsed on the couch and sleep claimed the last portion of my day I didn't even notice when dad carried me to my room.

I woke up cuddling something furry I was warm under my covers and the soft pillow I had my head on I turned back over and tried to resume sleeping

"Oh no you don't, you have to get up mister"

That voice was defiantly dads

"I found the camera" I could faintly hear the click of the camera I peeked open an eye to see Kyuubi with camera in hand as he and Minato cooed over the picture he just took

"Isn't he adorable?" dad said that when I noticed the pillow I was sleeping on it was a blond fox tail. It was my tail I moved my hand to my head and sure enough there were now fox ears atop my head

"I'm not going to ask about the camera, but can someone explain why I now have fox ears and a tail"

"Since both your mother and I are both Fox Demons you of course are a Fox as well"

"Can you please stop calling him my mother, it's creeping me out"

Minato patted my head and did it ever feel that good before I knew it there was a sound like purring coming from me I removed my dad hand from my head

"Sorry about that Naruto" he said though he didn't sound like he was sorry

"Now that your awake it is time for us to get ready to go" Dad said standing next to Kyuubi

"Go, go where?"

"Home"

Kyuubi stood and watched as Minato helped Naruto pack his things, we weren't going to take much just the essentials, he could just imagine the face of his friends and Minato's family when he returned it made him smile.

Kyuubi has watched Naruto grow since his first steps, not being able to be there had killed him silently for many years, seeing his tears and knowing his fears and not being able to help his son in his time of need…

It caused a pain. A great pain and he refused to lived ignored by those around him, to live and teach his son about his home will be a privilege.

Nothing will stop this turn in his path of life. Nothing. At. All.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has read this chapter of Foxily Instinct, please review and tell me what you think i would love lot of feedback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah welcome back to the next chapter of Foxily Instinct thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite and/or is following this story its great to hear from everyone about think about this story.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and for some people could be viewed as gruesome - eg lots of beating and blood - may not be to bad but warning you all the same remember this does have M rating**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't forget to review, now on with the story**

* * *

Leaving the house was hard, I had grown up here and even if I didn't have many great memories about this town I will always have the memories of this house.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll enjoy the new place even better. Not to mention lot of new friends for you to meet" Kyuubi said as he saw my hesitation

I smiled at him, I had literally only known him a few hours and yet I could call him my father with no hesitation

"Thanks Father" I knew our progress in this father son relationship was going good and making him happy

Kyuubi place the last few things in the boot then we climbed into the sliver Mazda 6, once inside my dad smiled at me I nodded back.

Once we started I was trying to stop myself from falling asleep when Minato noticed

"Why don't you get some more sleep I'll wake you before we arrive"

I moved into a more comfy position then let the motions of the car lull me into sleep.

I was jolted awake when the car was jerked suddenly to the side

"Wha… What's happening?"

"Damn they found us already I was hoping to get inside the border before this happened" Kyuubi cursed as we were sandwiched in between two cars.

"Naruto keep your head down!" Dad shouted as we were hit again

I covered my head with my arms and crouched under the window.

"Kyuubi watch out!" I looked up briefly to see the two cars had set us on a course straight into a tree even if Kyuubi had full control over the car we couldn't had avoided it the full force of the crashed sent me into the black space of unconsciousness.

"Wake the brat up!" I voice shouted they seemed annoyed I was splashed with the coldest water they mixed in some salt that when came in contact with the various cuts stung like hell

"FUCK!" I opened my eye and glare up at the man in front of me, he was a tall man but he was covered in a cloak

"So you are awake now, good"

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"Ah you act so tough just like your father, what I want with you is to cause your father the worst pain imaginable. But sadly now that he and that half breed are dead, I'll just have to take my fun out on you"

Dead. They were dead, no that can't be possible I tried to hide my tears in my hands but I then noticed they were chained to the wall constricting my movement

"Yes, they are dead" I was going to be sick

The man put his hand on my chin and pulled up my face

"Let's get the fun started, how do broken ribs sound to you?"

"Go, to hell you freak"

"Wrong response" he clicked his finger and two big guys, geez was this guy cliché or what. Well that what I was thinking until they went to town on my ribs each blows was like an SUV smashing into me.

By the time they stopped I was only just able to breathe.

"That'll be all for now I can't let my new toy be broken on the first day now can I?"

I would have replied by I couldn't find the necessary air to both breath and swear so I settled for a glare as he exited the room.

Once they were all gone I slumped down until I could sit, I found the most painless position and I stayed like that and I let my emotion escape fully

They were gone, I now had no one. The father I had known for years and the father I knew for a day in one fell swoop they were stolen from me. Soon my exhaustion caught up with me and I escaped my pain in sleep.

Once again the next day I was woken again like yesterday then they focused on my head I was punched and kicked and my head was slammed again and again into the brick wall behind me, this pattern went on and on eventually I lost count of the day as they turned into weeks, bit by bit I slowly began to feel nothing no pain no emotion I was laughing soon and taunting them. They looked at me like I had gone insane

"Come on my dead grandma could punch harder that you" they growled and began hitting me harder I spat the blood that had collected in my mouth when they left.

Soon I got bored with this pattern every time they finished their session and left I would not use the time to sleep, the bar which they chained my hands to was in reach I would test the chain strength and this led to pull ups, even though my ribs and chest protested it I still pulled myself up only stopping once my arms would no longer move.

Each day I got stronger but I also got weaker, when the cloaked man figured out that the beating weren't working anymore he started using slow working poisons then giving me just enough antidote to keep me alive.

My clothes were barely scraps I had more muscle definition than before my awakening had given me some muscle but with my workout it had doubled, but with my frame if I wore clothes it would barely show my legs had gotten stronger too.

One day when they arrived again I couldn't tell you the day or even the time my mind was so fuzzy it was like someone had put the world in a haze

"Well, we have done nearly everything imaginable to you and still you fight us, I sure by now the drug has taken affect"

"What drug" I was slurring my words as I tried to find where his voice was coming from

"A mixture one of my scientists have been working on, it quite a good one, it a sedative in it liquid form but once it is dispersed in the air it starts it work as a poisonous stimulant. The effects last for days as it stays in your system as it slowly destroys your body from the inside. It also raises the aggression in Dominate males which you will see the result in a few minutes"

"You, sick bastard" as soon as I spoke the same two men entered yet their eyes they seemed to glow in the darken room

My very instinct told me to run yet I was chained I struggled against the chains then I dropped as I tried to dodge the fist headed straight for my head I turned as it smashed into the wall behind me exactly where my head had just been

"Stay still you brat" the man voice was more of a growl now, I continued to dodge them in my limited space but then they took turns to hold me while the other proceeded to smash what was left of my unbroken bones eventually the cloaked man walked in but not before I heard the sound of the room being aired out getting rid of the last traces of the drug in the air, the man sat down in the chair near the corner then he sat back and watched.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore they stopped

"Now that the warm up is over its time to get to the main course" the two men released me and were about to remove the scraps of clothing I had left I struggled and got a punch to the jaw for my efforts just as they got to the remains of my pant they were interrupted as another man rushed in

"Sir, sir" he rushed over to the cloaked man

"What is it, can't you see I am busy?"

"Sorry sir, they have gotten closer and seemed to be closing in"

"Shit! Boys get packing I want to be out of here in five minutes, don't forget that"

"What is going on?"

"I guess it'll be safe to tell you now, you dear parents are now as we speak tracking you too bad by the time they get here all that they will find will be dried blood of their darling little boy"

"You mother fucker they are alive, you lied!"

"I'm a bad guy, we do that. I'll bring in some more guys to help with this room" the cloaked man left the room and then the building I was shaking in anger they were alive all this time. I growled menacingly then started to pull at the chains I could smell my own blood as the metal dug into my wrists the smell of my own should have made me sick but if anything it enraged me more

"Oh look at the poor, little fox trying to escape" now there were about seven men in the room now

As I pulled I felt my canine teeth and claws elongate each pull was as bad as the last with each tug my tails and ears made an appearance with each appearance it felt like thousands of little needle pierced my brain one of the smaller one noticed my changes I rested on my chains taking deep breaths trying to get through the drug haze

"Uh guys should we do something?" he sounded fearful as he took in my new form

"Even if he get out he can't take all of us, the poor weak fox couldn't even save his own family" the others laughed at this

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" with my anger I gave one last vicious tug on the chains and were pleased to hear the smashing of bricks. The chains now hung from my wrists, I smiled at the men showing my changed teeth I could smell their fear. It was intoxicating as my vision seemed to bleed into red, I went into an automatic mode and I began the retribution of the pain they had brought me the cries of pains and pleading were all deaf to me each cut, everything I broke made me laugh. Until once was left it was the smaller man who had feared me

"Please god, don't kill me I wasn't with them" I knelt down and sniffed my fox was surveying the man he smelt different nothing like the other men he had no traces of the stink of death

"Please I can help you get out of here my team will be here in a matter of minutes, I am Haku"

I crouched down to his level I had no traces of a human mind only my fox's instincts led my actions

I could hear footsteps outside the room these were different than the others the door opened and people flooded in most had masks on reminding me of that bastard. I turned and ignore Haku cry telling the other to leave, I lunged at the first man inside he caught me and I growled but he growled back.

Though this growl it wasn't threatening it was more like a mother wolf would a pup whom has gotten in trouble I leant down and sniffed at the neck and I smiled, they smelt good and warm I soon collapsed in their arms.

And that's how they found me, as damaged fifteen year old Fox demon covered in blood – both my own and others – inside a room painted with the blood of those who did me harm only a single being left alive to retell that event of death.

I had done something nearly unbelievable for a demon my age I had turned feral then pulled myself back from the blood rage. If only they would believe me that I did do it myself.

Haku POV

"Haku!" the male rushed in the room ignoring the fox demon in the arms of the wolf masked man, I looked up to see Zabuza, my team leader and the man I had the worst crush for.

He pulled me into a hug as he looked at the room

"Thank god you are alive when we received your message that they were moving, how did this all happen?"

I took a deep breath only to smell the blood and death around me

"The target Naruto Uzumaki, was brought in nearly two month ago the only way I knew who he was, was the message I received from you about his kidnapping, by then this bounty hunters group was bought in to torture him, for the first month he was beaten." I was hesitant to tell the next thing

"Keep going" the man with the weasel mask said

"There was talk of his insanity, those who were guarding the outside and the two on the inside of his cell told of him laughing and taunting those who beat him, the main guy was getting pissed that his toy wasn't breaking fast, after that first month he had each on his ribs broken his face was unrecognisable his arms and legs had suffered from his immobility I was monitoring the camera's in his room like usual but you wouldn't believe what I saw"

We exited that room and got in the cars outside

"Please continue"

"Of course, Naruto was working out he had most of his ribs broken and there he was doing pull ups"

"What an idiot"

"You didn't let me finish… he wasn't just doing pull ups he was testing his chains I saw them myself over the last two months he has been wearing down the bricks that held the chain in place today wasn't a fluke he could have broken free at any time except he was enraged over finding out his family was actually alive when he thought them dead"

The car was silent as the each took a glance at the young boy currently clutching onto Wolf's shirt like it was his life support I was hard to believe

"You said he was beaten the first month what happened during the second?" Zabuza asked

"The second month was a lot more secret I had a difficult time finding out, then I be-friended a scientist and he told me, they used him as a guinea pig poison, stimulants take your pick, the injected him then waited only giving him a small amounts of antidote to keep him alive all I can say is if you had waited until later your boy here wouldn't have been saveable their last experiment, I can't say it"

"It fine we'll get him home to his parents and the healing can begin" as if on cue Naruto starting coughing up blood

"Shit step on it the last dose of antidote must have left his system!" Haku shouted to the driver Wolf shifted Naruto and tried to mop up the blood that was steadily growing

"Fucking step on it" the driver went faster as he heard Wolf's orders

The car speed down the road as the other cars moved out of it way as they recognised the logos. They kept up this speed as the raced to the hospital.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter, i bet you weren't expecting me to take the story there and we now have our bad guy, not to mention a few new faces, so will Naruto get the antidote in time, Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry About the long delay of this chapter work has been hectic and I had barely enough time for writing... But i worked through the night to bring you the latest chapter so I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes in name or places.**

**Anyway enjoy Chapter 3. Don't forget to review.**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"So he is awake already?" The weasel masked man asked the younger Wolf masked man

"Yes, and there is no sign of continual rage"

"He is an unusual one isn't he?"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"He was clinging onto you like if he didn't he would die, not to mention how he calmed down nearly as soon as he got near you"

"That means nothing it happens when a victim is rescued they cling to the first person they see, he would have done the same thing if it was you or one of his parents"

"What I want to know is how he survived all that time, those injuries can kill even demons I read his toxicology report they had been injecting him with nearly every poison known to man some were not known"

"He wasn't…?"

"No it came back negative"

"Good"

"Hello boys, fancy seeing you here" both boys turn to look at the newcomer

"Hello Kakashi Sensei" they both bow politely to this man, he was tall and had gravity defying silver hairs he had his lower half of his face covered as well as his left eye in all he was weird.

"Why are you here Sensei if you don't mind me asking" asked weasel

"Minato Uzumaki was my sensei when I was younger, and I knew Naruto when he was younger so when I heard about this I came as soon as I was able"

"Kakashi where did you go?" another man voice said

"In here Iruka"

"You brought your mate?"

"Well when I mentioned Naruto, I was threaten by sleeping on the couch unless he could see him"

Iruka walked in and smacked Kakashi 'lightly' over the head as he walked in, the smaller man had his chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail his kind brown eyes shone above everything the only fault was the horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose, he was everything the mother hen

"I used to babysit Naruto when we were in the human domain"

"How is he?" Kakashi asked the masked men looked at each other before passing him the medical report Iruka read over his shoulder only a few sentences into the report he had tears in his eyes while Kakashi remained stoic

"My god they did that to him, Kakashi"

"I know, don't worry you know him as well as I do. Nothing will stop him"

"Can we see him yet?"

"He's asleep at the moment with his parents but we may be able to sneak in" Weasel said

He opened the door and instantly both adult foxes lifted their head growling until they saw who I was the red fox shifter while the yellow one stayed put and watch the men

"My Lord" They all bowed to the red Fox who was now human

"Please call me Kyuubi you guys should know I don't care much for titles"

"How is he?" Iruka asked

"He's recovering, I read the report and all the doctor opinions are that he should be in all accounts dead, my boy is alive and I am very grateful for that fact but now I barely mention my son to many people other than my family and a few of our trusted warrior only two families know, the Uchiha's and the Hakate's of my plans to bring them home"

"You'd believe us capable to do that" Kakashi said growling slightly

"No not at all, this could only be done by my family"

"You have suspects?" Wolf asked

"Nothing concrete but I will have to bring Shukaku and his kids I'll need his help"

"He is not a suspect?"

"He loved Naruto as much as you and Iruka did"

"I'll find him" Kakashi said

"No, you have a mate now. Weasel you and Wolf will bring my brother this note I want this done now" Wolf froze when he heard a sound

"He's awake" everyone froze, out of everyone who are highly trained which is everyone in the room the only one to notice that he was awake was Mr Antisocial

"I got pretty good at controlling my breathing, I am shocked that you caught me" Naruto sat up surveying the room as he absentmindedly petted the blond fox he was pulled into a hug by Kyuubi as Minato shifted and joined in the hug

Naruto looked at the two hugging him he didn't hug them back

"This is the best hallucination yet, I might ask him for this one again"

Both men pulled back shocked

"Naruto you are free from that place these two men here headed the team to get you out"

"So if this is not a hallucination I must be dead he was lying when he said you were alive"

"Naruto snap out of it" Minato placed his hand on his son's shoulders Naruto looked at the hands on his shoulder then looked up to his father's face from what you could see of his face it would have made everyone's heart break, tears flooded his eyes as his hand touched his father's cheek

"Dad, it's really you?"

"Yes" Naruto collapsed into the hug this time

"Sir, Do you have need of us or shall we go"

"Get on to the task I asked of you thank you"

Wolf and Weasel left once they were in their car they removed their masks

"So Otōto what do you think of the Ninth's son"

"Hn, he's a Dobe"

"Really I would have thought he may have won some respect in your eyes after yesterday"

"Shut up and drive Aniki"

My brother's name is Itachi, he is the oldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and he is the Heir to the Uchiha name even though he is a Submissive. When he turned eighteen he officially became the leader of the ANBU – he was running it behind the scenes since he was fifteen – and in all he was my Idol but he would never hear that from me.

Well I guess that enough about my brother, my name is Sasuke Uchiha I am one of the best enforcers in the ANBU even I am only nearly sixteen. My parents are good I guess though many in my family would call my mother scarier than my father – for reason that will become clearer later – since my birth I was to follow my brother's footsteps, until this moment my life has been very clear.

Until my brother and I were called out by an old family friend the Nine Tailed Fox lord himself to find his heir I wasn't expecting to find that boy alive, but he was and in my years of working at the ANBU I had never seen someone in his condition live. Naruto Uzumaki, he was a strange boy.

Itachi parked the car in front of a single house next to a car garage, the house was dark, and the only light was from the single window of the Car garage. I follow Itachi out of the car and up to the metal door, he didn't bother putting on his mask so I didn't either.

Itachi knocked three times before the door opened to show a man who looked to be in his late twenties, he had really light brown hair and blue eyes though in this light they looked kind of purpleish.

"Itachi, what has my brother sent you for now?"

This man was the One Tailed Lord, he looked nothing like the other I wouldn't have pointed him out of the crowd as one of them

"He needs your help"

"What has happened?"

"It's his son, Naruto. Kyuubi asked me to give you this he said it would help"

Shukaku opened the offered folder and read it through by the last page he was crushing it in his hand

"Kankuro!" Shukaku called out

"Yes father?" a teen appeared behind him

"Get you brother and sister we are visiting my brother now"

"I will inform him of your arrival" Itachi bowed and we left

"I will lead him to the hospital you get home, you have school in the morning" Itachi said

"Of course"

I was about to leave when he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder

"Do not tell mother about this" even though he said this calmly I could feel the tension in his hand

"I promise"

After leaving my brother I got home around about two in the morning I slipped past the front room, then past my parent's room to hear them fast asleep

I got to my room, and laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling sleep seemed to escape me. Each time I closed my eyes I saw flashes of Dobe's injuries. Even the strongest Demon's would have been broken after a few month of that yet a newly Awaken Demon survived the odd of that happening is way below negatives, you'd have better luck walking across the sun's surface.

What was it about that boy that I can't get him out of my mind? It must be those protective instincts father talks about, when dealing with cubs.

I sighed and got more comfortable soon sleep would claim me.

Naruto POV

When I was sure my parents were asleep once again was when I moved. I slipped my body out of the fox pile and walked into the bathroom, I almost cried when I saw the shower it had been two month without a shower – I had only a bucket of cold water to clean myself as well as I could – I nearly tore off the hospital gown in my rush to shower.

I melted under the spray, I think I found heaven. Sadly the water eventually turned cold but I still felt as though there was a layer of dirt.

I wrapped the fluffy towel around my waist – I thought I was near impossible to get fluffy towels in hospital – before I got a good look at myself, the bandage had been removed before I went to bed again but they hadn't let me have a mirror.

If my face was anything to go by I was glad they didn't, I looked like I went a hundred rounds with several heavy weight boxing champs my left eye didn't want to open but I could see out of it slightly, I glanced down and my chest was no longer the tan colour but a blackish purple, I looked like a walking bruise, but I couldn't feel it. No pain at all.

I found some of my clothes in here, my father must have brought them here. Once I was back in my own clothes I checked my parents were still sleeping and I slipped out the door in search of the cafeteria.

I followed my nose find it finally once there I loaded my tray with plates of food till I had a mountain, I sat down at the table close to the wall where I could see the entire room and had my back to no one my stomach growled and I went to eat when something stopped me

_'Careful, eat slowly. Your body won't be used to processing a great amount of food straight away'_

I followed what it said and cut off small pieces and as I got to about half of the dish my stomach rolled, god thank goodness it warned me if it was this bad now I wouldn't have like to have seen what could have happened if I tried it all at once.

After waiting as each motion passed I was able to finish everything on my tray and I was starting to feel more human – or in this case more demon – after I cleaned up my tray I thanked the lady and flashed a smile that dad said could make ice melt and carried on my way I toured the area and found myself in the small library as I searched the aisles one book caught my attention

'History of the Lords' I Pulled it out and sat myself down on the nearest chair and read

_"The first Lords where known as the Animal Gods and when their children took over they took their place in the heaven, the Youngest Kurama quickly took charge of his sibling and was revered as the Gentle Fox"_ Under this Paragraph was a picture of An older version of Kyuubi he wasn't smiling but you could feel a warmth from just looking at his picture.

I poured through the book then I moved on to 'A Quick and Easy Guide to Demons' I learned what I could about myself and basic information about Demons.

About halfway through some cheesy vampire novel was when I was finally found, two orderly's and one nurse busted through the door.

"Mr Uzumaki why are you out of bed?" the Nurse stomped over to my chair and was about to grab my hand when I growled, when she looked at me I glared and she took a step back

"I am out of bed because, I was going crazy sitting in that bed counting the holes in the ceiling tiles which I might add is 1874 so unless you three wish to be known as armless trio I'd suggest not touching me"

"Yes Sir" the two orderlies look like pups getting told off by their mom while the Nurse looked down right pissing herself I changed my glare into a smile and stood up and put my book back then followed them back to my room.

"Naruto, where have you been I was worried sick when I woke up and you weren't there" my Dad fussed over me looking for any new injuries

"I was getting some food after eating dirt for two months I wanted food that didn't come from a plastic drip bag" I instantly regretted my words and my father face was that of pain

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean it like that" I hugged him the Nurse quickly left with the orderlys in tow

"God, I was so scared I would never see you again, then when I got you back… I was so scared that you were a dream that would slip through my fingers" Kyuubi joined in the hug

"I'm sorry it's going to take some time to readjust to this life, there I was numb every word out of my mouth was never without insult. I did what I had to, to survive every day I believed you were dead and that it was all my fault, and when he told me you were alive I lost it" I felt tears gather in my eyes

"I killed them, every last person in that room I wasn't conscious but the images after when they found me I was covered in blood the room was painted with the stuff" the flashes were horrible

"You didn't kill everyone"

I turned to look at the new source of sound it was a small male, if it wasn't for my sense I would have though he was a woman beside him was a taller man his lower face was bandage up

"Hi my name is Haku, I was an implant in the Gatō Company even in your rage you spared me"

"No I was distracted, you may paint a picture but it's up to the story to complete it"

"No Haku is right, you didn't even lift a hand for his death and for that I am thankful"

"And who are you?"

"I am Zabuza the leader of most undercover op's run by the ANBU, Haku he is my second in command and one of my best agents" I almost smiled as I saw something else flicker across both of their faces, they liked each other but had not confessed yet

"Dad, father would it be alright if I talk to them by myself"

"Sure we'll be outside"

I waited until I heard the click of the door

"Lock it" I nodded my head at Zabuza who locked the door

"Now let's cut to the chase, since you helped get me out of that hell hole I'm going to do something nice for you. Please sit"

"Now I want you to hold hands then turn to face each other" they looked at me like I had gone crazy but did as I asked, I smiled kindly

"You two, are looking at your mate. so now go and as the kids say 'fuck like bunnies'" I almost laughed at their faces

"I sorry Uzumaki sama I think you are mistaken" Haku quickly pulled his hand away I frowned

_'Get them to hold hands again, and then repeat these words…' _I listened to the voice again and told them what to do when they were hesitant I tried the puppy dog eye trick, works every time, suckers.

I then placed my hand over their joined hands then spoke the words whispered in my head, power surged from me into the two, next thing I knew there was a polar bear and a Penguin – what the oddest relationship – I knelt down to their level

"So Believe me now"

_'Yes Uzumaki Sama, thank you' _Haku voice was there in my mind

"I am only repaying a favour, and please don't call me Uzumaki Sama. It's Naruto"

Soon they were back to humans but they seemed less stressed

"Please don't hesitate to visit I have a feeling I will be counting the holes again after my last stunt"

"We will thank you" Zabuza took Haku's hand and left my father's came back

"I'll be back in a second" I entered the bathroom and close the lid of the toilet and sat down

_'Um hello, weird voice in my head could you tell me what I just did?'_

_'Weird should I take offence to that Kit?' the deep voice chuckled _

_'Hell what do you expect me to do it bad enough I am crazy, I don't need more symptoms of my insanity"_

_'Ugh I hate talking like this hold on one minute" _Next thing I know my mind is getting pulled into a white room

_'Dude can you tone down the brightness?'_

_'Sorry I forgot it can be hard on your eyes'_ the light dimmed until my eyes felt like they were no longer bleeding then the I finally got a face to go with the voice

_'You're Kurama!' _there was the first Fox demon standing across from me

_'I see you have done your homework'_

_'How could I not what I am wondering is why are you here?"_

_'Each child of a Tailed lord when awaken is watched over by one of his ancestors and when you were born I was given the chance and well here I am'_

_'Yes but what does that mean?'_

_'I am here to help you with your new life as a demon I stay with you until you turn eighteen, the high lord gave me the first pick because he knew about my background, like you I was beaten and I can relate more because I am a Submissive'_

_'Crap why am I a Sub'_

_'One word, Nature'_

_'Nature sucks'_

_'You'll be singing a different tune once you find your mate which I hate to depress you more but it will be a guy'_

_'I am going to ignore that for a later date, now what was it that I did before?'_

_'You my boy gave their Fate String a jolt, each mating pair has one even before the mating occurs, it is difficult and is a talent that I pasted down to my children but only you have shown a glimmer of the power eventually you will be able to see it when you wish, all except your own String'_

_'So I jolted them to mate?'_

_ 'No think of it as clearing their head so that they can accept it many have insecurities and this is worst when it involves Mates, it's kind of like a jump start to a Mating'_

_'And I can do this to anyone?'_

_'No it would be wrong, but in this case their paths were meant to begin now I only used it when o found no other way to help, that jump start was a one in billion thing'_

_'Okay I've got it now'_

_'Good you'll have to go now, or your father's will wonder if you have fallen in'_

_'Fallen in?' _oh that's right I am an the toilet

'See yah around Kit'

I felt as though I was falling backward and I jolted when I came back I exited the door and laid back on the bed the foxes moved closer once I was still with their warmth I drifted into a deep sleep, with dreams of the forest to fill my mind.

* * *

**And that is another Chapter finished, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter of Foxily Instinct, sorry it took so long but with work and school it been hard to find time to write but i did it, this chapter is a bit bigger since i had a lot to get through in a short amount of time, so i hope it doesn't feel rushed.**

**Please Read and review**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Brother!" Kyuubi raised his head at the cry before his son's hospital room door burst open.

"Shukaku shut up Naruto is asleep, finally" he said before motioning to his brother to take a seat

"How is he?"

"We're not sure on the outside he is the same boy, but I am afraid he may have changed. He is so quiet; I would give anything to hear his loud mouth argue again"

Shukaku moved and hugged him

"Its okay little brother, you must give him time. I brought my kids with me would it be alright if they come in"

"Wait until he's awake, then they're free to meet him"

"Okay, you should get some sleep too brother. You need to be strong for them"

"You are right, I will talk to you tomorrow"

Kyuubi took his place next to his mate and closed his eye and hoped for at least a few hours of sleep.

"Naruto wake up" I shifted over to my other side away from the voice

"That not how you do it, this is how you do it. Naruto I made ramen!"

I jolted up and nearly hit the voices head

"Where, where?"

"Dad that wasn't nice, it terrible to lie about ramen" I pouted until I noticed the new faces

"Am I imagining more people or are they real?"

Kyuubi laughed then made some introductions

"This is my brother Shukaku and his three kids the oldest Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, they are Tanuki's"

"Nice to meet you all Kyuubi has told me, nothing about you"

"Figures my baby brother wouldn't mention his favourite brother"

"He's the youngest?"

"Yeah and gets reminded of it every day" Kyuubi muttered

"So yyou could tell me some stories to get me out of getting grounded?"

"Oh yeah like there was this time when he was nine and we were at our uncle's house…"

"THAT'S, enough Shukaku we don't need to hear about that"

Shukaku smirked then gave me a look that said he'd tell me later

"So you guys must be my cousins, nice to meet you"

"Yes, as Uncle said I am Kankuro, my sister Temari and the youngest Gaara" Kankuro was putting Gaara in a head lock and nearly gave him a noogie

"If you do that I will cut more of your strings" Gaara said in an even tone, which made him freeze Kankuro quickly released him

"Please excuse my brothers they haven't completed their training to be allowed in the outside world" Temari said smiling gently it made her seem warm and motherly.

"Excuse me, it's time for Mr Uzumaki's final checks"

"Great time for more Ink bolt tests with Mr greenman"

"Hi everyone, Naruto after this test you can go home if deemed okay" I nodded then sat across from the shrink

"What do you see?"

"A piece of white card smeared with ink"

After answering my shrink with this and other, pointing out the obvious answers he was starting to get annoyed with me,

"This is the last card, what. Do. You. See?"

"I see… me in a white room…"

"Yes go on"

"Your there as well and I…"

"Please continue" Mr Greenman was now leaning forward

"I am smacking you over the head with white pieces of card with ink blotted on them" then Mr Greenman exploded – well as close to it as humanly possible – he threw the card down and stormed out of the room shouting about annoying blonds who couldn't take his life seriously, everyone else was laughing their asses off

"Oh my god, that was priceless" Kankuro was in fits on the floor, my nurse walked in with a scowl

"What did you do to you Psychologist?"

"I don't know all I was doing was answering his questions and he got annoyed, it not my fault he can't handle it" I even gave my puppy dog eyes routine but this woman was immune

"Fine you are free to go as soon as you parents sign the papers"

"We'll go do that why don't you go pack" Kyuubi said and he and dad left

"Gaara help the boy then meet us with Kyuubi" Shukaku said Gaara nodded and then his siblings and father left.

"It nice to meet you, your father told us a lot about you" Gaara said as he helped collect my things from around the room

"It nice to have family only two months ago I was an only kid with a single dad. Now I have an extra dad, eight uncles and lots of cousins… What is it like to have lots of family?"

"It's odd, in a nice way even though as anti-social as I am, my family still love me maybe not understand me but love me none the less"

"It sounds nice"

"You are very cold, did you know?"

"You're not so easy to fool as the others, you must have been in a position alike to mine"

"My mother died, she was shot seven times trying to save me from kidnappers, she succeded but it cost, her life"

"I am sorry I know how I felt when I thought my parents were dead"

"Thank you"

"Naruto, I can feel your mind screaming at me"

"Yes I forgot we are telepathic"

"I'll leave you with a few words my mother you to tell me, cry when you want to cry, laugh when you want to laugh, cause only your heart can bring those emotion to life"

I nodded and we packed in silence as I thought over his words, would I ever get back to my normal self.

Once all the papers were signed we left the hospital I couldn't be happier to say goodbye, since it was the afternoon we headed back to Shukaku's house

"You will bunk with Gaara, Kyuubi and Minato can stay in the guest room, but no hanky panky"

We split off in different directions I followed Gaara into his clean room

"If your dad is one of the Lords why do you guys live here?" here was a large two story home behind a Car Garage

"Dad was never one for regulations, he wanted normal so he got it"

Normal, what was normal anymore?

"You might want to take a nap, I'll wake you when it time for lunch"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not I read the report you need sleep" his voice made it final I laid on the mattress that had been place next to the bed and slept.

_'Oi Kit wakie wakie'_

_'Leave me alone Kurama'_

_'Whats up?'_

_'Is there anything you can do to me to make like I once was?' I looked up at Kurama he was shifted into his fox form_

_'Oh Kit come here' he hugged me, was I crying again?_

_'I wish I could, but this is something even I can't help you with. It's up to you to beat this'_

I clung to the fur on his chest as he wrapped his many tails around me

_'Why do you and my dads do this' I indicated the tails_

_'For us foxes it's a way to show comfort to our families especially our Kits, I did this to my son and he did it to his kids' _

_'Thank you'_

_'It's just as they say, one day at a time'_

I slept like that with Kurama humming a lullaby

"Naruto, it's time for lunch" I opened my eyes to see Gaara shaking my shoulder

"I'll be there" Gaara looked at me funny then he nodded and left the room I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I stumbled toward the food smell

"Nice to see you are awake"

"Foood!" I grabbed the nearest plate which happened to be Kankuro's

"Hey, thats mine!" I growled when his hand got near the plate

"If you want those fingers I suggest not getting between Naruto and food" I plopped myself next to Gaara as Kankuro got himself another plate

I felt better once the food settled but the room was deathly quiet

"I thought I could take Naruto for a tour of the school he will be joining this year" Temari suggested I could instantly feel the tension in the room

"Take Gaara and Kankuro with you" Shukaku said looking at my father's faces

"Can I go?" I looked at them

"Sure Naruto but please don't leave their sides" Minato said

"I won't"

"We'll be back before dark"

My cousins piled into a beat up truck

"Thank you for that" I thanked them for getting me out of that place

"No problem parents are like that"

Kankuro turned up the radio it had a good beat I found myself relaxing into the chair

"Here we are" Kankuro announced after a ten minute drive

"But this is just a gate" all I could see was trees

"Yeah it's the entrance. Oi Sai open this gate" Kankuro shouted at the voice box

"Shut up puppet freak" the voice said back it held little emotion

"Your words have injured me"

"Just drive on already"

Kankuro chuckled as he wound up his window

"Who was that?"

"My roommate Sai, he's in his second to last year. I am a senior"

"And that routine is normal for you two?"

"It's just his way of expressing his love for me"

Temari sighed at him I had to agree with her what an idiot. Temari took over the tour from him.

"This is Konoha High, you will be getting you uniform, a timesheet and a dorm key"

"Wait I'm going to have to live in the dorms"

"Yes we all do, it's safer not to mention you will not be able to be known as the Nine Tailed Lord Heir until we figure out who is after you"

"Then who will I be?"

"The foster son of Kakashi and Iruka Hatake"

"Iruka and Kakashi are here?" I hadn't seen them in years

"Yes Kakashi took over as Headmaster and Iruka teaches English"

"Can I visit them?"

"That is later, we are going to spend a month teaching you everything to keep up with kid that have been learning for their whole lives"

"Who are we?"

"Your Parents, my dad, Kakashi and Iruka, we will be helping where we can"

We drove on until we reached the main building, we all exited the car

"This is the main building this is where most of your classes will be the dorms are to the left sown that road" Temari said and pointed to the path that went out into the trees

"It is split up as male and female"

I kind of blocked out the rest as it was the usual stuff like at most schools, you know classes, cafeteria, hall etc, etc.

As we continued on the tour I got steadily more bored

_'Kurama get me out of this'_

_'Now why would I do that Kit, this is vital information'_

_'Evil Fox'_

_'You called?' _I rolled my eyes and cut the connection and continued to listen to Temari and that lasted a whole minute until something caught my eye, three cameras were currently following our movements I stopped moving and they stopped as well.

_'Be careful Kit, you never know who is at the other end'_

_'Yes I know, thank you Kurama'_

"Naruto, Keep up we're nearly finished" I snapped out of my mental conversation at Temari's voice

"I'll be right there" I gave one last looked directly at the camera's then turned away to follow the others

"Shit, please tell me you guys saw that too?" the guy in front of the screen said

"That's the newly awakened kid that was found in the human world" a second person said

"Come on guys tell me what you saw?" whined a third, then he saw it as the tape was rewound.

His eyes, they were two colours. The one brightest blue the other a dark red

"We need to keep an eye on this one. Kakashi's orders" he said as he replaced the unlit cigarette back in his mouth

"He'll defiantly liven up this place with his Youthful spirit" the second man said enthusiastically

"Sai we'll need that tape" Sai ejected the tape and handed it over to the first man

"Sensei's is this not to leave this room?"

"You know the rules"

Sai nodded as the teachers took their leave.

Everywhere I looked I was reminded of my time, I sat on the mattress in Gaara's room. My head was pounding in pain I keep getting flashes of the interiors of my cell replacing the walls of the room.

_'Kit calm down, it's not real'_

Kurama's words were trying to reach me but fear clouded my better judgment, my flight instinct took place I jumped out of the window onto the tree near it.

I lost myself into the calming forest the pounding was decreasing with each step I took from the house into the forest

_'Kit, no go back, NOW'_ Kurama shouted at me that when I noticed a sort of crawling feeling under my skin my claws extended as I watched I sat and stared as I could control the length using the tree I tested their strength, four deep groves right past the back

"Found him" two men dropped from the sky

"I'll inform Kyuubi sama"

I stood up and strode over to the men, they seemed familiar.

"I know you" I pointed to the wolf masked man my claws receded when I was near him, the pounding stopped

"You made the pain go away"

"Naruto!" My father's entered the forest

"Thank gods we thought…" they didn't need to finish that sentence

"I needed to think the house was making me feel stifled"

"Of course, if you need to do that again just tell someone"

"My lord may I take my leave?" the masked wolf asked of my father

"Of course Wolf, I thank you for your help" Wolf bowed and was gone in a flash.

"Time for us to go as well"

I followed them back resisting the urge to run.

In two days' time I was cleared for training to begin, Kakashi stood across from me

"Today will be some basics, weaponry and hand to hand combat"

I nodded in answer

"First, hand to hand we'll start with some Exercises you human body won't be used to any form of fighting even after the awakening started"

"Okay"

"Good, let's get started"

I am going to kill that spikey silver haired man I am currently in my 3rd hour of his so called training and my legs and arms can't take much more of this I was holding a jug in each hand by the rim since there was no handles they were filled with water. I was in a some sort of crouched position.

I couldn't lower my arms due to the tiny knives that would dig into my sides. All the while that perv was reading one of his porno books

"Just one more hour then it time for your run" Kakashi said barely looking up from his book

I had to grit my teeth to prevent myself from swearing in every language I know at him

"How is this training?"

"It trains the muscles" he didn't say much after that even if it tried to prompt him, once I could place the pots down and the knives were removed I collapsed on the ground

"Now for the run"

"You'll be joining me, right?"

"Of course what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't, here catch" Kakashi threw me a rope it was attached to a tyre which he placed on the ground and sat on it

"Now mush"

"What!"

"Start running"

"Or you'll do what?" I asked him

Kakashi pulled out a secondary piece of rope and he flicked it right next to my ear like a whip, and I was off running.

Even though I was running as fast as I could it took nearly four hours to get halfway, god was I that out of shape. Wait I think I have read this sort of thing before

"Kakashi did you get this out of a book?"

Kakashi had a smirk on his face as he replied "Of course not, this is something I picked up along the road of life"

I fell face first onto the ground.

"I really hate you sometimes Kakashi"

So we continued on like this for about two week before Kakashi would let me learn some fighting abilities during this time my fathers would watch and help when needed, on my day off Gaara was hanging out with me

"Naruto are you actually enjoying yourself?"

I was caught off guard by his question it was so out of the blue.

"If I had to answer honestly it would be, yes. Even though it has been tough I know they are not doing this to hurt me but make me stronger"

Gaara smiled and leaned on my back we were back to back, in the few weeks I had been living in my Uncles house I have grown to be close to Gaara as if we were brothers.

"School is going to be hell isn't?" Gaara asked he was also going to this school with his siblings

"You got me, the worst part is I won't be able to tell anyone who I actually am or who I am related to"

"At least we'll know"

"True" I smiled and enjoyed the rest of my day.

The next day was the start of the next level of lessons these were fun, I learn as much as I could taking in as much as humanly – or demonly – possible as the school deadline was swiftly approaching during the last few days Kyuubi said he had something to teach me.

We were in the forest far from the house, it was calming for me.

"What I have to teach you will be for calming your beast, you came very close to being taken over by the Fox so you must be careful"

"What is this technique?"

"Tai Chi"

"What is it?"

"Tai Chi is Chinese, it can be used as a sort of mediation it's good for a calm mind there is also a way for it to be used as a form of Martial arts but that is for another day today is for the mind, now follow me"

We practiced into the fading day after training with Kakashi the slow movement of Tai Chi was difficult but eventually I got it.

I stood in the bathroom on the morning of Orientation day for Konoha High my Uniform was slung over the chair the white shirt with the Leaf Symbol sown on the sleeves and a smaller one on the collar, the black jacket next to it –it was in the style of a Japanese school uniform - there was I tie but I wasn't going to wear it and the black pants completed it.

In the mirror I could see the scars fading till you could barely tell they were there my mucsles had become more defined but due to my nature they weren't too noticeable – stupid fricken submissive genes – I traced the mark that was on my stomach it was like a stylised sun it was my mark the next step in awakening, if and when I find my mate and we mark each other this mark will appear on the other – every demon had one most families had similar ones but each was personalised to that person – once I finished changing I help take down the last few boxes of my things to the truck.

Now I was Naruto Uzumaki, in no realtion to Minato Namikaze or Lord Kyuubi just some half-blood who was adopted by Kakashi and Iruka. I gave final hug to my fathers and tried to hold back the tears.

I waved from the car until I couldn't see them anymore then I slump down in the seat

"It'll be alright Naruto" Gaara said ruffling my hair my ear twitched

Oh yeah that was another thing while at this school we must be showing our ears and tails which was odd but hey I have no clue what is normal in demons society.

With the help of a map and the key to my dorm – my roommate had already arrived and unpacked but wasn't there – I had all my stuff now in my dorm I split up from my cousins agreeing that I would meet them at the welcoming ceremony.

I undid the top buttons of my shirt and wore my jacket open –seriously it was annoying who could wear clothes like that – I wondered the grounds until I found the ceremony Gaara wasn't hard to find considering the gap between him and the people around him I sat next to him as the ceremony took place he filled me in on the teachers and top students most were from top families such as Uchiha's and Hyuga's

Other than that Gaara and I didn't pay much attention we compared schedules and we only shared two classes, PE and English.

After the ceremony it was time to find our first classes sadly it wasn't one of the one we shared, mine was Math.

Being the new kid was tough, and when you grow up with most of the people here it easy to spot the new additions as I entered class I was asked to introduce myself

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am the adopted son of Iruka and Kakashi Hatake and I like ramen and making lot of friends, oh I am also a half-breed"

Then I smiled the brightest smile and took my indicated seat I wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces they weren't expecting that, I inherited my bluntness from Minato.

This happened in every class most of them were every class I was getting sick of repeating myself eventually at my last class I was just going

"Naruto Uzumaki" then taking my seat which happened to be next to some quiet kid sort of emo looking his hair was funny like a duck's butt his name was Sasuke something I sat next him in every class.

I eventually got to dinner and I sat with Gaara since he was on the same floor as me we entered the cafeteria and got a seat which I protected while Gaara got food

"Hey Naruto" a voice called and a group of people came my way

"Um, hi?"

"Oh right, I'm Kiba we have Math's and English thought you could use some company, these are my friends you notice most are in your classes" Kiba the one who was talking was a lot like me he had a hoodie on with the hood up but I could see his brown hair he had fang just poking out of his mouth and two downward triangles on his face he was obviously a Wolf demon

I then looked at the other there was a big group, there were eleven including Kiba.

Kiba introduced each one, Sakura was the pink haired girl I had seen in my first class she was a Cat demon she was next to Ino a blond haired Lion Demon, Tenten had her hair up in buns which I nearly mistook for her ears but she was a Panda, the last of the girls was Hinata she has long black hair and pale eye I almost thought she was blind she was an Snow Leopard.

Shino was next to Kiba he had his collar up high nearly blocking off half his face he also had round black sunglasses which he wear cause his eyes are light sensitive he was an Owl demon, though he reminded more of a bug. Next to him was Neji he was related to Hinata, he had the same hair and eyes not to mention he was also a Snow Leopard I learned he was his cousin, Lee was an odd guy he had ruminates of a bowl hair cut it seemed to have grown out of it a bit he had HUGE bushy eyebrow like caterpillars and nearly everything he wore was green except for the orange things on his legs he also had his arms bandaged, next was Choji he was a big guy though they advised never to say that to him, he had red swirls on his cheeks he was a brown bear Demon, next to him was a guy who almost had his head on the table his name was Shikamaru his hair was pulled back into a ponytail a lot like Iruka's but more like a pineapple he was a deer Demon

And lastly was that emo guy Sasuke Uchiha he was a Wolf Demon and was kind of a bastard.

Gaara came back a little shocked about the group of people though he'd never show it

"This is Gaara he's my friend" Gaara handed me my Ramen nodded to the others it was awkward for the first few minutes then I found out that Kiba was none other than my pal RedFang from 'Jayū Origins' then nearly everyone from my friend's list was at the table I made my way to my dorm and nearly crashed on my bed who knew school was so tiring I fell asleep quickly so quickly I didn't even see my roommate enter. Oh well maybe in the morning.

* * *

**And that was another chapter done, Please Read and review, keep the reviews coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i am back with the next part of Foxily Instinct sorry about how long it has taken to get this done but sadly Real Life has been interfering with my writing. I hope to be able to keep writing this and my other stories bit it will take some time due to exams and studying.**

**Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter, Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it.**

* * *

I woke up early due to Kakashi's training I looked over at the other bed my roommate who was still fast asleep and no surprise considering it was nearly four the only visable part was a small bit of black hair, I slipped out of my room and went to take a shower in my floor's bathroom – the entire floor shared one big bathroom – once I was clean and changed I walked outside and looked at the still dark sky

"It's nice to know my training wasn't for nothing" I smiled and turned to face Kakashi as he walked toward me

"What are you doing up shouldn't you be with your mate?"

"He wanted me to check on you, but was too tired to come meet you"

"So he sent you"

"Yep"

"I am fine, I haven't met my roommate yet so I can't tell you much on that front. Gaara and I made some friends though, a big group of them"

"That's good, now if you'll excuse me I have a mate to go warm up"

"Gag, too much information Sensei" I smiled as I shivered Iruka was like my big brother and it's so not right to know about families bedroom activities.

I walked away from the dorms into the trees once I felt I was in far enough I took a deep breath then got into the first stance of Tai Chi Kyuubi taught me then I let myself flow

I had no idea how long I had been out here until I turned and saw the sun higher in the sky

"Ah Naruto-kun, How Youthful is it to find you out here so early" I lowered my hands as Lee made his presence known

"Oh hey Lee what are you doing up so early?"

"I had Training with the ever youthful Gai Sensei" Lee smiled brightly, it was brighter than mine it was almost blinding

"Who is Gai sensei?"  
"Oh yes you are new so you wouldn't know, he's one of the teachers but he is also my adoptive father"

"What do you train in?"

"Taijutsu"

"I would very much like to have a practice match with you one day" I smiled

"What do you study, Naruto?"

"A little bit of everything"

"Then I would be honoured to fight you"

"Oi, Kit" Gaara said as he found me

"Gaara, good timing Lee here just agreed to have a match with me"

"Really? You know how to fight"

"Yes of course most of the school knows some sort of fighting, my father Gai taught me"

Gaara nodded then turned to look at me

"Lee I need to talk to Gaara for a minute alone"

"No problem Naruto-kun, I shall see you both in class" Lee rushed off leaving me alone with Gaara

"They wish you good luck on your first day, they also wanted me to give you this"

Gaara handed me an average sized black box

"No offence Gaara but I don't want to marry you" I smiled as I tooked the box

"Just shut up and open it you moron" he said rolling eyes

I pulled the lid off to see a pair of fingerless leather gloves I opened the envelope and read the note that came attached

'_Happy first day of school we must insist that during you time here,_

_ that if you do get in a fight that you please wear these._

_If you don't I will have no control over your dad and you know how bad he is when he goes mother fox_

_From your Papa_

_PS look under the gloves'_

I smiled and picked up the gloves, underneath was a simple necklace one blue crystal on each side of it was a tiny ball it was hard to determine what they were made out of.

"Wow, he gave you that" Gaara was looking at the necklace I know had hanging from my hand

"What is it?"

"That gem is called a Kitsune's Tooth, it almost unbreakable the only thing harder is a diamond. It is supposed to represent an when a Kit become an adult but the two silver balls on the side mean that you have no mate you'll change them to gold when you have a mate, you are going to be popular my friend"

Leave it to Kyuubi to make my school life difficult

"I'm only fifteen"

"In our world it pays to start early" Gaara helped put the necklace on it fit perfectly

"Let's go back I want a few more hours sleep"

"You meet your roommate yet?" Gaara asked as we walked back

"No he was still asleep when I woke up, what about you?"

"Mine is Lee"

"Lucky you"

Gaara just smirked, I was going to have to keep an eye on those two if I know Gaara as well as I do.

"I'll see you in a few hours for breakfast, it your turn to buy" Gaara said turning to go to his room once in my room I toed off my shoes and stripped to my boxers and slid back into bed, a few more hours of sleep did sound good.

"Oi wake up or you'll miss breakfast"

"Go away, I'm sleeping" I mumbled and tried to turn away from the voice

"Dobe, wake up" I was pulled off my bed by the covers

"Argh, who are you calling a dobe, you Teme?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got my first good look at my roommate, holy fricken crap it was Sasuke Uchiha, Mr Emo himself.

"Shocked even more stupid, I knew my assumption of you being a dobe was correct"

"Shut up Teme"

"Hn" Sasuke walked out the door without a second glance, I pushed myself up off the floor and straightened my bed up then got myself ready to face the day.

"Yo, Foxy hurry up before the food runs out" Kiba called out as I entered the cafeteria, when did I get that nickname? I shrugged it off as I got both Gaara and I some breakfast.

Once at the table I was bombarded by questions

"So you live most of your life in the human world?"

"Yeah pretty much, I didn't even know I was a demon until this year"

"How did you get adopted by Iruka and Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, I looked over at Gaara then back at the others before I answered

"They found me during the start of my awakening and decided to help"

"Wow you are so luckly"

"Don't I know it."

"So who did you get for a roommate?"

"Sasuke" once the word left my mouth all sound from our table stopped, the guys had looks of pity while the girls looked like they wanted to be in my place

"You poor child" Kiba patted my back sympathy

"His last roommate transferred out last year he looked really relived"

I Slumped down and smacked my head on the table, why is it I get stuck with the crazies.

"Hey Naruto, where did you get that necklace from?" Sakura asked as she spied it around my neck

"My parents gave it to me" I said it and immediately mentally kicked myself

"Oh I see, I guess Iruka would know about Fox traditions" Sakura said I nearly sighed in relief

"Yeah Iruka knows nearly everything there is to know about demons"

"Naruto eat your food before it get cold" Gaara said nudging my bowl closer

"Thank Gaara"

Even after yesterday my new friends were still amazed at the speed at which I eat my ramen, soon the empty bowls were stacked next to me and I was full

"I amazed that you didn't choke, Dobe" I looked up at Sasuke who was now standing next to me with a tray full of food

"Dobe, who are you calling a dobe you Teme!"

"Hn, only a Dobe would have to ask that"

Sasuke was now sitting and actively ignoring me I just shrugged,

"Naruto are you excited for our sparing match? I asked the great Gai Sensei if we could during PE" Lee asked smiling brightly

"Sure Lee, that sounds great"

"What you are going to spar with Lee, man you are brave" Kiba said while the others nodded

"Naruto, Kakashi has asked to see you" Iruka said entering the hall

"Okay I'll be there in a second, I'll see you guys later in classes" I followed Iruka to Kakashi's office

"I'll need to go to my first class, I will talk to you later"

I followed Iruka closely but he waited outside while I talked with Kakashi

"How much of 'keep a low profile' did you not understand?"

"Most of it"

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"I want you to back out of your fight with Lee"

"But…"

"No, we taught you to fight to protect yourself not to go out and fight the first person you see"

"We didn't even set a date and I only wanted to test myself" I muttered

"I know you are exactly like myself when I was training."

We were silent for a while as Kakashi was thinking

"I will let you fight, as I too want to see how good your control has gotten but if I deem you out of control I will lock you down, you got me?"

"Yes Sensei" I bowed and left his office when he dismissed me I was smiling all the way to my class.

"Kakashi was that a wise idea?" Iruka said walking through the door

"We can't treat him like he's made of glass, not to mention he only had one incident during our training" they both thought back to that day.

It had been a pretty normal day starting with some training but then I had held his arms in a lock and he freaked he was more fox than boy even as I dropped the hold he continued and we had to restrain him in one of the bedroom, which he destroyed.

That had been the only time Naruto had lost it.

"I think this will be a good chance for him to try his method out"

"But he has only ever fought one of us, where we can contain him"

"Enough Iruka, just trust me with this okay?" I grabbed Iruka hand gently

"Okay but if this turns out bad you are going to get acquainted with the couch" Iruka said walking out of the office to his next class

"What how is that fair!" I shouted out after his retreating form.

I was bouncing my legs under my desk in excitement my next class was PE which actually meant training for us, this was going to be my chance to try out my previous training against those who had been training since they could walk.

Every time my eyes wandered to the clock it had barely moved an inch it became a gruelling experience – I had never been good with my patience - but eventually the clock made it way and the bell rang signalling the end of that class.

I jumped out of my chair and rushed off to the locker room and changed into some better clothes, I sat down on one of the benches and pulled out the box my father had sent me, I slipped the gloves on my hands and gave an experimental punch, they felt good I then placed the necklace around my neck and left it hanging low so that my shirt hid it completely.

Gai Sensei turned out to be the P.E teacher – no surprises there – and I cringed it was like an even worst version of Lee even down to the spandex it seems that his trainer influence more than his fighting style.

"Ah it does the heart good to see such youthful students ready to begin training once more" his smile was blinding I was the second student to get here – Lee had been here earlier than myself -

"Nice to meet you Lee has told me about you"

"You must be the new student Naruto Uzumaki"

"That's me"

"And Lee has told me about a warm up match between the two of you, do you still wish to continue"

"Of course I believe it will be fun"

"Good but first we shall wait for the other student to arrive, sadly not everyone can be so Youthfully Early as the two of you"

So we waited as the other student began walking in the look really thrilled to be here. Not.

I spotted my Uncle Shukaku standing off in a shaded part of the area he must be keeping an eye on me for my fathers, geez Kakashi blabbed pretty fast for an old guy.

"Welcome back to another year of training, now you should all by now know Naruto so I will not be doing any introductions instead we have decided that he should have a warm up match with my most youthful student Lee!"

The other students clapped others cheered Lee on, I took my place on one side of the field and Lee on the other side.

"Ready. Set. Go" at Gai's word we jumped into it.

Lee was fast I only just blocked his punch I shook my arms out to alleviate some of the pain, I grabbed the leg that was aimed at my head but the force made me let go.

I was on the defensive but I eventually slipped up and a punch got through sending me flying into a tree I was dazed as I looked back at the others, Gai and Lee ran over saying sorry over and over again

"Nice Punch" I said just as I slipped into unconscious.

"See this is why I said no, but you decided not to listen" I opened my eyes and saw Iruka arguing with Kakashi who was looking like a kicked puppy

"It wasn't my fault Lee was better train he had years while Naruto only had a few months"

"I don't care how much training he had, he was knocked unconscious"

"But Iruka" now Kakashi was pouting I decided to intervene

"Iruka can you please yell at him in a room where the patient doesn't have a splitting headache"

I sat up and held my head as the world began spinning around

"Take it easy you hit the tree pretty hard" Iruka pushed me gently to lie back down

"It isn't that bad"

"You are just as stubborn as your fathers now lie back down or I will get the doctor"

I mumbled under my breath and got a light tap to the head from Iruka

"Guess I need more training then"

"You are at the appropriate level for the time and your age you just faced an opponent who is one of the top fighters of his age group."

"Did you know this?" I looked over at Kakashi as he finished speaking

"Yes, but as you did I wanted to test your strength"

"What did you find out then?"

"All in good time Kit, now it's time for us to leave try to get some more rest"

I nodded slightly Iruka ruffled my hair and left with Kakashi

"What have you done to yourself this time Kit" Kyuubi said as he slipped out of his hiding spot

"Well a tree came flying out of nowhere and hit me on the head"

"Very funny, your dad was worried when Kakashi called" I locked on to my father's figure as he made himself known

"God what a gossiping old biddy"

Kyuubi laughed as he sat down on the chair next to the bed

"That he is. How are you?"

"I haven't taken into account the severity of my injuries yet"

"You sound like Kakashi, he was a bad influence"

"At least I haven't started walking around reading porn"

"Thank god for that" We shared a laugh at this but it wasn't long before He had to leave again

I said goodbye and laid back down again I might as well get some more sleep.

"Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi opened his arms just in time to catch his mate

"Did you see him, was he okay, is he eating okay, no one is picking on him right?"

"Our boy is just fine I have some of my guards stationed at the school to protect him"

"I can't keep helping but think that this wasn't the right choice" Minato looked sad

"Hey none of that, this plan gives him the chance of a semi normal life than that of a royal heir"

"Your right, speaking of is there any breakthrough with suspects"

"Only Suspicions at the moment who ever kidnapped our boy hid their tracks well luckily they believe he is dead that makes Naruto less of a target"

"I want him home" I sat down and pulled Minato on my lap and hugged him

"I know I want that as well"

Wolf stood next to the bed of a sleeping Naruto even as he slept he looked like an angel when did these feeling begin to grow, memories of childhood times with the blue eyed beauty were ever so present each time his heart beat another piece of ice melted around his heart.

He caressed Naruto face as the pale moonlight shone through the small gap in the curtains, reading the medical report ripped his heart to pieces and left rage for the one who did this but instead he had to stay quiet always silent never to express the love to his Prince.

Naruto eyes fluttered open ever so slightly as a soft hand moved along the side of his face the warmth it brought was a comfort but nothing compared to the smell so sweet yet with a tiny degree of bitterness. Perfect.

* * *

**And that concludes yet another chapter i hope to have the next chapter out in about 3-5 days if it all goes according to plan, thank you to those who have keep following even though i have taken forever to continue**

**Don't forget to review, i would love some feedback on this story**


End file.
